German motorcycle Grand Prix 1975
The German motorcycle Grand Prix in 1975 was fourth race of world championship road race in the 1975 season . The race was held on May 11th 1975 at theHockenheimring near Hockenheim . Content * 1500 cc ** 1.1 Result 500cc * 2350 cc ** 2.1 Result * 3250 cc ** 3.1 Result * 4125 cc ** 4.1 Result 125cc * 5 50 cc ** 5.1 Result 50cc * 6 Sidecar class ** 6.1 Result sidecar class 500cc [ edit ] In the 500cc class had Teuvo Länsivuori fastest trained, but he had a very bad start. Armando Toracca (substitute with MV Agusta for the injured Gianfranco Bonera ) was the first way, but already in the first round overtaken by his captain Phil Read . Toracca had no answer to the attacks of Giacomo Agostini and fell in the sixth round even out. Against expectations Read could even stay for Agostini, possibly because it Hockenheim still mainly on the sheer speed of the MV Agusta coming. There was a huge battle for the lead, with both Agostini and Read sometimes to headline reason. Eventually Agostini rode a new fastest lap and won before Read. Länsivuori had his bad start yet made reasonably well and came third. Result 500cc [ edit ] 350 cc [ edit ] Despite his fall in the 250cc race at Hockenheim won Johnny Cecotto the 350cc race. Dieter Braun had the best start, but in the second round Cecotto passed him not to be threatened. Víctor Palomo even took second place on Braun but eventually both Braun by Patrick Pons again caught up. At the start of the Motodrome inhibited Palomo late and took Pons in his fall with it. Dieter Braun, until then fourth, was given the second place in the lap. Pentti Korhonen (Yamaha) finished third. edit 250 cc [ edit ] Walter Villa started in Germany particularly bad. He was after the Push start already jumped on his bike, but had to back off to push again. When it was all over the field have long left. In the sixth round, however, he was already third. Johnny Cecotto took the lead, followed by Ikujiro Takai (Yamaha). Villa passed in the seventh round Takai and in the tenth round also Cecotto. Villa who still tried to follow, but it had to pay for it with a fall in the final round. Takai also fell and so did the second to Michel Rougerie and the third to Víctor Palomo (Yamaha). edit 125cc [ edit ] In Germany vomiting Pier Paolo Bianchi and Paolo Pileri already in training all records. Otello Buscherini came up with a new two-cylinder Malanca to Hockenheim and was in training fourth behind Kent Andersson .Bianchi led the race and had to follow for anyone, not even for his teammate Pileri, who was somewhat out of shape by falls. Pileri however was to be world champion and the team was just like in Austria busy indicate to Bianchi that he had to wait for his leader. When the lead was increased to 7 seconds Bianchi squeezed the brakes to miss Pileri. They came in rapid succession over the finish line but in the meantime had almost a minute ahead of third man Andersson. Result 125cc [ edit ] 50cc [ edit ] Hockenheim trained Eugenio Lazzarini preferably 3.3 seconds faster than Julien Zeebroeck and the other competitors were even two seconds slower. John Doe , now technician Ángel Nieto , however, mounted a faster engine in the Van Veen - Kreidler and thus led that the race from start to finish. Lazzarini started badly but knew after two rounds to take second place from Zeebroeck. Who knew him to follow a few laps but had to be content with third place. 50cc edit class edit In Germany, the combination of Rolf Biland / Freddy Freiburghaus from the third round lead. Biland had a monocoque - Seymaz -Combination which many automotive was processed, but that was powered by aYamaha TZ 500 . stroke engine Werner Schwärzel / Andreas Huber layers first second, but were overtaken by Hermann Schmid / Martial Jean-Petit-Matile . Who fell in the tenth round, however, which causes Schwärzel still second. The third place was for Rolf Steinhausen / Josef Huber . Result sidecar class [ edit ] Category:German motorcycle Grand Prix Category:1975 Grand Prix motorcycle racing season